The Only One
by ShannyHeartsYou
Summary: Being confined by Eden because of her unknown past and 'second self' how will Shizuka handle all that's going to happen around her? Only Toki was there, but now she's finding more in life.
1. Chapter 1

Yup. Staring Code: Breaker Fanfic (-likes oc too much :I)

Just 'cause I love Toki that much~ The fanfic is gonna take time during the early anime/manga.

*Sigh* i don't even know where i'm going with this Fanfic but either way, enjoy!

**I don't own anything besides the OC**

* * *

Chapter 1

I opened my silver, near white eyes to see the sun break through my window. I rubbed my eyes as I groaned and turned onto my other side, clutching the warm blanket. I was surrounded by a mess, I wasn't even on my bed. Not like I sleep on it anyway, there were pictures around me in every possible color and a few toys as well, even a switchblade. My room, or should I say house, is a broken toy box.

"Shi-chan?" an all too familiar voice said, I gave a slight groan to let the person know I was awake and listening "You should really treat yourself better" the voice said

"Whatever" I replied back as I looked at my doorway. There stood Toki Fujiwara frowning slightly at my living style. He simply sighed and walked towards me, I still lied there on the floor as he stood beside me

"She's not sleeping" I stated, he nodded in understanding before extending a hand and helping me stand up

"It's not your fault, Eden's still-" Toki started,

"Eden's still keeping me confined" I retorted not caring what he had to say. He was really the only one who took care of me

"Shi-chan…" he said, I ignored him as I walked past him while having my warm white blanket covering me

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one who still calls me that" I said, he shrugged

"Shizuka-chan sounds too long" he said sighing, I shrugged

"You're choice" I said as I went to make myself some tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay. i don't even know where i went with this story. but i'll keep trying to update it, hopefully next chapter will be better. **

**I'd like to thank my first reviewer/follower by the way, SilverRaspBerry. You actually inspired me to write the next chapter3**

**Anyway, continue! I don't' own anything besides OC**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Why are you here?" I asked Toki as he took a bite of cake, he shrugged and swallowed his cake before talking

"Eden sent me to give you your medication" he said as he took out a small bottle of pills from his pockets of his pants, I sighed as I took them from him after he extended his hand. I smirked

"What? They never told anyone else about my problem?" I asked, he didn't say anything for a few seconds. I don't blame him though, I'm too serious for this. I averted my gaze to the window, everything happens yet the sky can act like any other day

"Enough!" he cried causing my to look at him startled "Shi-chan, you're too depressing" he said as he took my hand, he tugged on it pulling me upward "Get changed, we're going out today"

Words that I haven't heard in a long time…

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked lazily as I walked beside Toki who was flirting with every cute girl we walked past

"Not sure!" he said happily as he turned around and walked backwards eyeing a girl we just passed

"Pervert…" I mumbled, but I know one thing. I was a little happier

"Aww!" Toki cried as he lazily wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned on me as his only support "Shi-chan, are you jealous?" I sighed as I stopped in mid tracks

"No" I said as I tried to get his arms off of me "I'm just…" I started talking but stopped as I didn't know what to say next. I felt Toki tighten his grip a little

"Just what?" he asked curiously. Despite not seeing his face, I knew his expression was a little more serious than I've seen before

"Shut up" I replied as I pushed him off of me and continued walking "does my opinion really matter?" I said. Toki sensing the tension, shrugged it off and pulled my hand forwards

"I know what to do" he said happily as he dragged me behind him

"Where are we going?" I asked bothered by him

"You'll see" he said happily.

* * *

"—iced mocha and a strawberry cheesecake" Toki ordered for me at the dessert café we were in

"Anything else?" the waitress asked wearing, thankfully a non-skimpy outfit

"If I could I would—"

_SMACK_

"That's it thank you" I finished for Toki who had his face planted into the table with the book I used to smack him with beside him

"A-alright" she said as she quickly ran away.

"That hurts" Toki said as he held his bruised head

"Don't flirt with every girl you see, baka" I said.

* * *

**Like it? Or not, lol. Tell me if you think Toki's too OOC, i'll try to make it better. thanks again for reading3**

**Follow, Review or Favorite**


End file.
